UWF Inferno
UWF Inferno was the third Mega Event and was also the third season finale. It took place on February 26, 2006 and used the Judgment Day 2005 arena from Smackdown vs. RAW 2006. The show was commentated by Veg-O-Man. The main event featured the undefeated Radioactive Man defending the UWF Championship against two other undefeated superstars in Liu Kang and Muhammed Hassan. Other big matches on the card included Johnny the Homicidal Maniac facing Hitler in a hardcore match and also featured Ness defending the American Championship in an open challenge. =Background= At Dirty Deeds, Veg-O-Man announced that he would be getting a partner in commentating UWF. He announced that the commentary partner would be Exodecai. From his part time in UWF Exodecai made it clear that he was not happy with how Joe Evenson ran UWF. This all came to a head when he walked out during commentary on Voltage #4. The next week Joe Evenson was in the ring to interview the Punisher. However, Exodecai came out and gave Joe a demonslay. After this a last man standing match was made between the two at CAW World War Two. The next week Joe gave Exodecai a match against Thor. Exodecai had the match won but he chose to get himself disqualified as a message to Joe Evenson. On Voltage #8, Joe brought out a midget Exodecai and destroyed him in a match. Joe infuriated Exodecai when he defeated the midget with the demonslay. Joe Evenson managed to pull off a victory at CAW World Two after interference by both Delexus and Thor. Following his win over Exodecai at CAW World War Two, Joe Evenson addressed controversy over the match. Many believed that Joe Evenson used his backstage powers to make Exodecai job. Joe said that the only reason why he won was because Thor interfered. Joe made a tag team match for Inferno with him and Thor going against the former CUWL Tag Team Champions, Destruction Force (Exodecai and Delexus). At Dirty Deeds, Dark Tornado made a huge mistake by attacking the Undertaker after their match. The Undetaker started to haunt Dark Tornado. On the final Pain, the Undertaker entered into the Royal Rumble unexpectedly and eliminated Dark Tornado. He continued to interfere in Dark Tornado's matches and playing mind games with him. A match between the two at Inferno was made. Johnny and Hitler had a bitter rivalry going on. After they returned at Dirty Deeds after being thrown off of a building, Johnny's hatred got the better of him and he was disqualified. Johnny was still angry and went out and killed the Anti-Christ and Justin X. On Voltage #3 Johnny was given a match against Guldo. He was still feeling bitter and got himself disqualified and followed it up by killing Guldo. Joe suspended Johnny but as a little bit of niceness he gave him a match against Hitler. Hitler wanted no part of Johnny and got himself disqualified. A few weeks later, Johnny returned and attacked Hitler after Hitler had a match. The two were given a hardcore match at Inferno. The Ginyu Force made a huge impact on UWF when they first debuted. On Voltage #1 Recoome challenged Tornado for the American Championship and won it. However, another faction in UWF had risen. Link turned his back on Satan for eliminating him in the Elimination Chamber and joined with Mario and Luigi to form the bWo. The Ginyu Force screwed the bWo in many tag team matches until Jeice and Burter became the Tag Team Champions. Jeice and Burter even helped the Spiderz defeat the Marios in a match. However, the following week, the Spiderz were supposed to lay down for the Ginyu Force but refused and won the Tag Team Championship. Ness joined the bWo secretly and surprisingly defeated Recoome for the American Championship. So two matches were made from this, Ness would defend the American Championship in an open match and the Ginyu Force would face the bWo in an elimination tag team match. The Spiderz had become the Tag Team Champions finally by refusing to lay down for the Ginyu Force. The Mortal Kombatants returned after a while of mourning the death of Scorpion and became the #1 contenders for the Tag Team Championship. The Spiderz revealed to the Mortal Kombatants that they were the ones that kidnapped Reptile which led to the death of Scorpion. Since the two teams had been warring since Season One and the Spiderz caused the death of their partner, the match at Inferno was made into a steel cage match. Radioactive Man was a fighting UWF Champion and had been undefeated since his debut in UWF. He defended the UWF Championship many times and it looked like he wouldn't lose the title any time soon. However, there were two other men in UWF that also had undefeated streaks. Muhammed Hassan and Liu Kang had been undefeated since their debut in UWF. While Joe Evenson was announcing matches for Inferno, Hassan came out and demanded a title shot that night. Joe instead gave Liu Kang a title shot. While Kang was entering to the ring, Hassan came out and attack Liu Kang. Radioactive Man tried to save Kang but was also beaten down by Hassan. A triple threat match was made for Inferno with only one man leaving as the UWF Champion and undefeated superstar. =Event= *'Joe Evenson & Thor vs. Destruction Force' **Exodecai pins Joe at 11:48 *'Dark Tornado vs. Undertaker' **Undertaker pins Dark Tornado at 8:28 ***After the match a promo said that Undertaker would pay for what he did last summer. *''UWF Tag Team Championship:'' *''Steel Cage Match'' *'Mortal Kombatants vs. Spiderz©' **''Spider-man escapes the cage at 8:26'' **''Sub-Zero escapes the cage at 9:11'' **Scarlet Spider escapes the cage at 10:53 to retain the Tag Team Championship *''UWF American Championship Open'' *'Ness© vs. Recoome vs. Gary Lewis vs. Rhino vs. Pink Panther vs. Zatoichi' **''Zatoichi pins Ness at 6:16 to eliminate him'' **''Recoome makes Rhino sumbit at 8:30 to eliminate him'' **''Gary Lewis pins Pink Panther at 9:17 to eliminate him'' **''Zatoichi pins Recoome at 11:43 to eliminate him'' **Zatoichi makes Gary Lewis submit at 13:01 to become the American Champion for the first time *''Hardcore match'' *'Adolph Hitler vs Johnny the Homicidal Maniac' **Johnny pins Hitler at 16:46 *''Elimination 6-man Tornado Tag Team Match'' *'bWo vs. Ginyu Force' **''Burter pins Bluigi at 7:43 to eliminate him'' **''Captain Ginyu pins Blue Vegas Link at 9:11 to eliminate him'' **Jeice pins Bluio at 10:02 to win the match for his team *''UWF Championship'' *'Liu Kang vs. Muhammed Hassan vs. Radioactive Man©' **Radioactive Man pins Muhammed Hassan at 23:13 to retain the UWF Championship =Aftermath= =Special Notes= *UWF Show debut: Zatoichi *UWF in ring debut: Zatoichi *Muhammed Hassan first Main Event Appearance *Liu Kang's first Main Event Appearance *Radioactive Man's second Main Event Appearance *Radioactive Man's second strait Main Event Appearance *First Mega Event Appearance: Burter, Captain Ginyu, Delexus, Exodecai, Jeice, Pink Panther, Recoome, & Zatoichi *Final UWF Match: Joe Evenson & Exodecai *Final Mega Event Appearance: Exodecai